Katie's Party
by greecemexicolatvia
Summary: Katie's having a birthday party at the Palm Woods pool. Will the 'party kings' make a decent party for Katie? Contains swords made out of balloons
1. Chapter 1

The Big Time Rush guys were in Kendall's room, just getting up. James had his lucky comb out, and he was forcing Logan to add up all the points that he rated his bandannas with.

"I told you, there's 700 points in all!" Logan said. "Yeah, count again" James scoffed, taking out his lucky comb. Logan counted them again in about three seconds.

"There's 700" he said. "Fine" James said, rolling his eyes. He picked out his lucky bandanna, named Lucky, and out it on.

"Carlos, will you _get up_?" Logan demanded. "How am I supposed to do math problems with you _snoring_?" "That's right…math…" Carlos muttered sleepily. "200 B.C."

"That's social studies!" Logan said. "Unbelievable! And they don't use B.C. anymore! They use B.C.E., as in before Common Era! Anyone who reads updated history books knows that!"

"So just you then" James told him. "And please don't give us another history lecture!"

Kendall came out of the bathroom brushing his teeth. "Carlos, your helmet's on the loose!" he hollered. "Watch it, don't spray my hair with toothpaste!" James cried.

Carlos jumped awake. He picked up a baseball bat. "I'll swing at you, you feisty evil turtle!"

"Uhh…I'm Kendall, not turtle", said Kendall, trying not to laugh. Carlos looked bewildered. He looked at Kendall more closely. "Oh, sorry" he muttered. "I'm hunting an evil turtle, and I'm gonna shoot it down with my AK-47!"

"You mean your baseball bat", Logan told him. "Carlos, are you sure you got enough sleep?" Carlos whipped the bat out.

"Ah!" Logan cried. He blocked his face with his hands. "But…the turtle outside the window…" Carlos tried to tell them. "And Donald Duck hiding in the mirror!"

"_What's _hiding in it?" James yelled, whipping around. Kendal rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, let's get some breakfast," he muttered.

Katie and Mrs. Knight were at the table already. "Boys, I decided to order pizza today!" she said. "PIIZA FOR BREAKFAST!" Carlos screamed. He ran over to the pizza box with Kendall and James closely behind.

Logan, giving all three of them a dirty look as they squabbled over the pizza, went into the kitchen to wash his hands.

"Carlos, calm your blood pressure!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed. Carlos didn't listen. "Cheese puffs!" he yelled, diving into the pantry to get cheese puffs.

"Do you know how unhygienic that is", Logan asked Carlos, as he gobbled up a handful of cheese puffs, licked his fingers noisily, and plunged them back into the bag.

"Gross, don't get any cheese puff dust on my hair!" James said. "Yeah, Carlos, that's pretty unsanitary!" Logan said. "So?" said Carlos indignantly. "You're a…a…stupid dummy! So there!" He threw a cheese puff at Logan.

Katie caught the cheese puff and ate it.

"Real original" Kendall said sarcastically. "How'd you come up with _stupid dummy_…?

"Anyway, you four know what day it is!" beamed Mrs. Schmidt. "The day Carlos gets cheese puff dust on my hair?" asked James, fearfully clutching his lucky comb.

"No, it's Katie's birthday, remember?" she asked.

"Yeahhhh…" all the boys stammered. "You're lying, dorkazoids" Katie scoffed at them. "Can't even remember my birthday!"

"Katie, don't use that language, honey" Mrs. Knight said reproachfully. "Carlos made it up!" Katie said.

"Anyway, it's time you got into an acting career!" Mrs. Knight told her daughter.

"NO! Please! Anything but that!" Katie said. "Relax, I've hired Camille to help you get into the play!"

"What's the bet that mom will enroll me in a Barbie and the Nutcracker play?" Katie hissed at her brother. "Or a boring play about the revolutionary war?"

Everyone groaned except Mrs. Knight and Logan.

"Come on!" said Logan. The Revolutionary war (1775-1783) began as a war between the kingdom of…"

It didn't take Logan long to notice that everyone had their ears plugged except Kendall's mom.

"Anyway, I want a new laptop" Katie said. "We'll see, my little angel!" Mrs. Knight said. Katie smirked.

"Is it just me, or can you see Katie's devil horns poking out?" James asked. Katie kicked him under the table.

"Add the chain saw, and the evil face, and she' perfect" Kendall said, teasingly. "Hmph! I'm going to the pool!" Katie huffed.

"Only for a few minutes, honey, Camille needs to take you to the audition!" Mrs. Knight said. "Hypocrite…." Katie muttered under her breath.

"And you want to buy her a laptop?" Logan asked.


	2. Chapter 2

As Mrs. Knight bustled around, cleaning up the mess on the table, Carlos yelled excitedly, "I'm gonna plan Katie's party while she's at the audition!"

"No, me!" James argued. "After all, _I'm _the super Hollywood party king of Hollywood!"

"No, I am!"

"Well, I'm the ultimate one!" "No fair!" grouched Carlos. "Nothing's better than _ultimate_!"

"Can't you _both _be super party Hollywood people, or whatever you said?" Logan asked. "NO!" cried James and Carlos together. "Oh, no no no no no, you're not going outside!" Mrs. Knight told Carlos.

Carlos gave her a bemused look. "Oh, don't you know?" asked Mrs. Knight. "The party's at the pool!"

"THE POOL!" Carlos screamed, jumping for joy. "Please, I need to read!" Logan said, covering his ears. "Oh, what're you reading…Harry Potter _again_?" Carlos exclaimed.

"Hey, look, I'm Harry Potter!" Carlos said in a singsong voice. He jumped up onto the couch. "I'm Harry Potter! I fly on a broomstick! Wanna see?"

"Uh…, Carlos, I don't think you want to…" began Kendall. CRASH! Carlos landed on the foosball table, and it cracked in half. Logan raised his book in front of his face to avoid the miniature hockey players raining down on them.

Kendal started to snigger, but quit it when he saw his mother's aggravated face.

"Carlos!" she scolded, infuriated. Carlos groaned, rubbing his back. "Owww…" he muttered. "Harry Potter, Logan's hero, outsmarted me!" Logan raised an eyebrow, and continued reading.

"Carlos, you are _not _helping with the party!" Mrs. Knight scolded, furious. "I _might _have been considering letting you help with the decorations, but _now _I can see you're not even capable of that! And you are not allowed to come out of the Palm Woods!"

"Awww!" Carlos pouted, as Mrs. Knight stormed off to get Katie. "But I'm a super party king! Now I'll have to read with Logan!"

"Looks like _I'm_ the super party king!" James boasted. "Well, it's kind of obvious it would be _me_, because…"

"Give it a rest James" Logan muttered.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Knight and Katie were just outside the Palm Woods when Camille walked up to them, and yelled "KATIE! HOW DARE YOU! I TRUSTED YOU, AND NOW YOU…"

"Er, yes, hi Camille" said Mrs. Knight awkwardly. "You know the play coming up? Well, I had some, er, difficulties with Katie starring in a commercial, but in a _play_, she can be as sinister, I mean as _expressive _as she wants!"

"Oh, Katie would be a perfect role for the spy, Mrs. Knight!" Camille said earnestly. "Oh…well, good!" Mrs. Knight said, looking slightly disapproving that her daughter would be perfect for a spy role.

"Do you have those lines I copied for you?" Mrs. Knight asked Katie. "No, they're up in 2J!" Katie said. "I can get them!" Camille said.

As soon as she left, Mrs. Knight started lecturing Katie about what not to do in front of the casting agent.

Meanwhile, James was in a fit of fury. "I HAVE TO HELP SET UP DECORATIONS WITH **KENDALL! **_**I'M **_THE SUPER HOLLYWOOD PARTY KING OF HOLLYWOOD!"

"So?" said Kendall. "I know what Katie likes!" "Well, so do I!" James fired back. Carlos was carrying around his baseball bat, and a giant bucket of something black.

Camille entered the room. "Hi Logie!" she said. Logan turned red, and hid behind his book. "What's with the black stuff?" Camille asked Carlos.

"Ink" he replied. "When the evil turtle approaches silently, I'll dump ink on him! It's the only thing that will stop him! His only flaw!"

Camille gave Carlos a look like she was concerned about his sanity, and Kendal, James, and Logan all made the 'he's crazy' sign at him.

Camille got Katie's lines and left.

"I have almost a hundred buckets of ink I saved" Carlos announced.

James got up and said "Well, I'd better get back to the pool to start on the decorations" and left. Kendall followed him out.

"Just remember Logan, no math, history lectures, forcing me to read, or studying" Carlos said.

"Well, maybe _you _should remember, no jumping, yelling, breaking, _or _hunting turtles that don't exist" Logan told Carlos.

"_Rupert does too exist_!" Carlos hollered. "You named the imaginary turtle Rupert?" Logan asked.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Logan and Carlos went to open it. A lady was standing outside the door, with a red haired little kid.

"I remember you from last time!" she told Logan. "You and the other boy babysat my little tot! Can you please baby-sit Sonny? I'll be out, and back at five! I'll pay you thirty dollars an hour!"

"Thirty and hour? WE'L BABYSIT HIM!" Carlos yelled. "No!" Logan groaned. He was having a flashback of that red haired kid, Sonny, his mom had called him shooting darts at him from his toy gun.

"Okay then!" said the lady, and she ran off.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Sonny asked. "Sure" said Carlos, and the boy ran off. "He's _evil_!" Logan hissed. "He's probably planning his next attack!"

"Him?" Carlos snorted. "You've got to be kidding!" "No!" Logan cried. He and his…_clones _tied me and Kendall up, threw _toilet paper _at us, shot us with a plastic dart gun, and gave me a fake beard made out of yarn!"

"Should we lock him in the bathroom?" Carlos asked. But, just then, there was a knock on the door. Carlos opened it, to find a whole bunch of little kids staring back at him.

"IT'S THE CLONES!" Logan yelled. Sonny appeared in the hallway.

"I called my friends when I was in the bathroom!" Sonny announced. "You guys thought a was actually _going _in there?"

"You made up wash cars!" one of the girls accused. "LET'S GET 'EM!" one of the boys cried, and all the kids surged onto the room.


	3. Chapter 3

James and Kendall stood in front of the Palm Woods pool. "Uhh…I can't really work with you, since you're not a super party king" James announced.

"Yeah!" protested Kendall. "Why don't we get the balloons…"? James jumped, and then gasped. "It's suntan lotion girl!" he hissed. "Oh no…" said Kendall, hiding his face in his hands.

James was debating to himself if he should show suntan lotion girl his new headshots, or if he should just hang out and talk with her. James was looking over his headshots when Jo came up.

"Hi Kendall!" she said. "Hi" said Kendall grinning. "Do you think my face shows enough in this doctor headshot?" James asked Kendall. Kendall gave Jo the 'James's crazy look'.

"So…" said Jo. "What are you doing?" "These tables are for Katie's party" Kendall said. "This one is for the food and drinks, and this one is for the presents." "The table where her presents go should be smaller" James remarked.

Jo seemed like she was pretending James wasn't there. "So Kendall, I guess I'll see you at the party!" she said.

"We should get out the party music", Kendall said. He and James went up to 2J. They heard yelling, and running footsteps and crashes coming from Kendall's apartment room.

"Did Carlos find the soda?" Kendall asked, as he unlocked the door.

"What the…?" said James. Inside, a dozen little kids were running in opposite directions. Two of them were jumping on the couch, and one was climbing the curtains.

Logan was rolled up inside Mrs. Knight's carpet, and Carlos was yelling, pounding on the door of the closet. "SOMEONE?" Carlos screamed. "THEY LOCKED ME IN!"

James turned on a dorky toddler show about a pair of glasses eating a piece of pie. The kids, entranced, sat down, their eyes glued to the screen.

"That'll keep them busy" Kendall said, as he got Logan out of the carpet, and Carlos out of the closet. James got out his radio, and he and Kendall left.

As soon as they heard the door slam, the kids turned on Carlos and Logan. "Now you're _really _gonna pay!" Sonny said. "No way! Never!" yelled Carlos. He grabbed Logan, and they ran into Kendall's room and locked the door.

"Okay, what do we do?" Logan asked. "Don't ask _me_!" Carlos replied. He plopped onto his bed, opened a package of party balloons, and started blowing them in different shapes. Logan gave him a dirty look. He picked up Carlos's balloon sword, and was about to pop it, when Carlos yelled, _"WAIT!" _

Carlos picked up the balloon, and swung it. "We can use these to fight the kids!" he announced. Logan started laughing hysterically. "Those?" he asked, pointing to the balloon sword.

Carlos nodded, and then started blowing up more balloon swords. "Kids are gullible!" he said, between deep breaths. Once Carlos had a giant supply of balloons, he picked one up, and so did Logan.

"The kids can't pop these, unless they take them from us" Carlos said. "And besides, I removed all the pencils and sharp stuff from the house, when the demons were chasing you."

They opened the door. The kids were waiting outside. "Well, you didn't remove _these _from the house!" a kid yelled, hurling a pineapple towards them.

"Okay Katie" said Camille. "In this play, you have to be a spy!" Katie crossed her arms. "Come on Katie, get into the part!" Camille encouraged her. "Act like someone stole your phone, and you need to spy on them, and wait for the right time to grab it from them!"

"But I have my phone right here!" Katie said, annoyed. "Yes, but we have to _pretend _in acting!" said Camille. "Just use your imagination"

"Okay…I imagine that mom said I _don't _need an acting part, and I can go play in the pool!" Katie said.

"That's not what I meant", Camille told her. "Fine" Katie replied. She pulled out her lines. "Shh…keep it down…if you call the cops, you'll suffer in pain!" Katie said, in her demon voice.

"Please, don't mug me!" Camille yelled in fake horror. Katie groaned. "Do I really have to say the next line?" she asked.

Meanwhile, Kendall was saying to James "James, stop showing off in front of the girls! You need to help with the decorations, too! Besides, The Face doesn't work on the Jennifers!"

James made a grumpy face, and hung a streamer from a tree branch. "Done!" James announced. "Come on!" said Kendall. "Really decorate! Bring out your inner…um, party king!"

"My inner party king says I want to go talk to the girls" James told Kendall. "Well, _mine _says you should help me!"

"Your inner party king is faulty!" James said.

"Ahh!" yelled Carlos. Logan and him dodged the pineapple, but apparently, all the kids had a couple pineapples in their arms.

"We will defend ourselves!" Carlos yelled. He swung his sword out. _POP! _

Carlos's balloon deflated. "I thought these were gonna work" Logan told him. "Oops!" Carlos said.

The kids chased Carlos, so he ran up the swirly slide. "HA HA!" Carlos gloated. "Come on, help me!" Sonny yelled at the other kids, as they proceeded to climb up the swirly slide, too.

But just as the kids were halfway up the swirly slide-CRACK! "SWIIIIIIIIIIIIIRLYYYYYYYY!" screamed Carlos. "Oh no!" muttered Logan. He backed away, because the swirly slide had broken free. "HELP! MURDER! yelled Carlos. "THE KIDS COMMITTED SUICIDE! AND I'M DYING!" The kids started screaming. The swirly slide hit the wall opposite the one it was on before.

"WATCH OUT!" Carlos cried. He took a running leap of the swirly slide, and landed on the couch. "You ruined the only swirly slide Kendall's ever had in his apartment!" Logan cried. "What will Mrs. Knight say?"

"Look, Mrs. Knight's gonna be at the pool _all day_! You're smart Logan! You fix swirly!" Logan started to protest, but then Carlos yelled "THE KIDS!" Carlos and Logan went after the little kids, who were tearing down the hallway, and into Kendall's room. They stopped at the closet.

"What do you think they keep in here?" a girl asked. Sonny ran over, and pushed the closet open. "Carlos, isn't…" Logan started to say, but then one of the kids yelled "INK! ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE!"

"Hey!" Carlos yelled. "I'm using that to kill Rupert the evil turtle!" The kids, however, weren't listening. Sonny picked up a bin of ink. He had an evil grin on his face. All the other little kids loaded their arms with ink, too.

"They're gonna dump it on us!" Logan cried. He was wrong. The kids dashed outside, and dumped the buckets of ink into the pool.

"Hmmm" Kendall was saying. "We'll definitely need some party snacks" "Don't worry" boasted James. "Party snacks is my middle na…" But then James froze. A dozen or so little kids were running up to them.

"Look what we're gonna do!" yelled one of the boys. "Uh…little boy, wait, DON'T DO THAT!" yelled James, but all the kids were simultaneously dumping the ink into the pool.


	4. Chapter 4

The ink seeped into the Palm Woods pool-and spread quickly. "NOOOO!" hollered James. He ran to the pool, and dipped his fingers in the remainder of the clean water.

People were frantically trying to exit the pool. "You're gonna be in big trouble!" Kendall scolded, scowling at the little kids. "Can't prove we did anything!" Sonny said, sticking out his tongue.

"You poured ink in the pool!" James cried, horrified.

Camille and Katie, who had been rehearsing, ran over. "What happened?" Katie cried. But then they heard an angry voice go"BOYS?" "Oh no!" Katie moaned.

Mrs. Knight came dashing over to them. "What did you _**do**_?" she yelled.

"Don't look at ME!" James cried. "Kendall and I were just decorating!" "You mean _I_ was decorating, and James was looking at his headshots!" Kendall said, crossing his arms. "What can I say…I gotta look good!" James insisted. Kendall shook his head. "Look, Logan and Carlos were supervising the kids, not me!" James said.

"Um, Mrs." Said Sonny to Mrs. Knight. "Those two boys were being really mean! They rolled me up in a rug, and locked Wendell in the closet…" "Yeah…and we're not just making believe they did that!" one of the kids said. Sonny kicked him in the shin, where Mrs. Knight couldn't see.

Mrs. Knight narrowed her eyes. Then, the front door of the Palm Woods shot open, and Carlos and Logan burst out.

"PINEAPPLES! I'M COVERED IN PRICKS!" Carlos yelled in horror. Logan looked dazed. "The ink…" he said. "Carlos, Logan?" Mrs. Knight cried. "Explain yourselves."

"Uh…" said Carlos. "Well, we were, um…reading, and then…the moms…and kids…and thirty dollars an hour, and…um, swirly, and the ink…"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Those kids attacked us!" he yelled. "Well, these kids here have a different story" Mrs. Knight said. Sonny smirked. "They dumped ink in the pool!" one of the kids said.

Carlos and Logan looked at each other, bemused. "Come with me!" Mrs. Knight said. "You kids stay here. I'll have to call your mothers."

She grabbed Carlos and Logan's arms, and walked them off. "Bye Logan!" Camille called, flashing him a big smile. "Honestly, you're not eight anymore!" Mrs. Knight scolded. "Well, Carlos has an IQ of eight" Logan said.

Carlos hit him. "Ow!" said Logan. "It was a _joke_!" As they got back up to apartment 2J, Mrs. Knight pushed the door open. "Oh no" muttered Logan. "WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?" Mrs. Knight cried. "The kids…" Carlos began, but Mrs. Knight cut him off. "What did you do to the swirly slide?" she asked.

Logan covered his ears, prepared for Mrs. Knight's shouting match with Carlos.

"YOU RUINED OUT APARTMENT ROOM!"

"LOOK, THOSE KIDS LOCKED ME IN THE CLOSET WITH A **STUFFY PUPPY, **AND I AM VERY UPSET!"

"WHY WOULD THOSE LITTLE KIDS DO THAT DO YOU? THEY'RE NOT EVIL, CARLOS!"

"YES THEY ARE!"

"Carlos, calm your blood pressure!" Logan muttered, looking alarmed. "You two" said Mrs. Knight "are unacceptable."

Carlos walked past them, and turned on the T.V. "You are not watching T.V." Mrs. Knight told Carlos. "You are going to…hmm, read Logan's book" Mrs. Knight decided.

"NOOO, TORTURE!" Carlos screamed. "But it's my book!" Logan protested. "Oh, no Logan, you're going to watch some spongebob" Mrs. Knight said.

Logan looked horrified. "But I have to finish my book!" he tried to explain. "No, I'm punishing you" Mrs. Knight said. "And I'm coming back in about ten minutes to check on you."

Logan buried his face in a pillow. Carlos was saying, "Books are pointless! Why were movies invented then?" "Movies are very crude copies of books that skip details, remove plot lines, and do not help you learn" Logan said.

"Hmmm" said Carlos. He turned the page, and accidentally ripped it. "Oops" laughed Carlos. Logan gasped. "Don't do that!" he protested. Logan gently took the book from Carlos and taped back the page.

"Oh, this is the Spongebob Squarepants MOVIE!" Carlos said longingly. "Want to trade?" Logan asked. Carlos swapped Logan's book for the T.V. remote.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Knight was calling all the little kids moms and dads, so they could all go back to their apartments. "So…" said James, as the last of the kids got taken away. "What are we gonna do?"

"Are you crazy?" Katie asked, coming up behind James, and putting her hands on her hips. "We're still gonna have my party!"

"How?" asked James. "Okay…" Katie said in her business-like tone. "James, Kendall, we're gonna need balloons, paper, a cake…" but then Katie stopped talking. Her eyes bugged out, and she just stood there with her mouth half open.

"Katie…what's up?" Kendall asked, uneasily. "Gustavo's mansion!" hissed Katie, in the world's loudest whisper. "What about it?" said Kendall slowly.

"We'll have the party there!" Katie exclaimed. "Wait, wait, wait" said James, holding his hands up. "You want to have _your party _at _Gustavo's mansion?_"

Meanwhile, Mrs. Knight sighed, and looked out at the pool. _How _did the boys manage this one? She sighed again, and went to check on Carlos and Logan.

She quickly turned of the T.V. "We couldn't help it, Mrs. Knight!" Carlos insisted. "Those kids were demons! I mean, nothing works on them! I sang the goofy goober song while jumping on the couch, and Logan hopped on one foot and juggled some fruit, and those kids did not _crack a smile." _

"Look, I called all the kids moms and dads, and I do not approve of you taking on a dozen kids in the first place. "I didn't want to" Logan said. "The mom bribed us with money…, and then Sonny went in the bathroom, and invited all his friends!" Carlos babbled.

Back at the pool, Kendall was saying "But we CAN'T have the party there! Gustavo's mansion? We just can't."

"Why can't we?" Katie smirked. "Besides, you have to record another C.D. again today. Just keep Gustavo happy, and act like you like him." "WHAT IS THIS, ULTAMITE OPPOSITE DAY?" James wondered aloud. "We hate Gustavo!"

"Oh come on, if I can bribe Bitters with an _ice cream cone, _then I think you can handle Gustavo, IF, and only if you bring brownies" Katie replied.

"But Carlos and Logan are, like…grounded, so how are we supposed to have a decent party if we only have one party king!" James said, defeated.

"Oh, I don't know," said Katie in her singsong voice. "You didn't say there couldn't be a party queen!" she said, pointing at herself.


End file.
